Untitled
by SPNAngel16
Summary: What if Nikko had accepted the recording contract and became famous, all the while leacing behind a pregnant Courtney? 16 years later she's dead and he's back, only to bump into Andrea Lane. What happens when he and Andrea notice the similarites?name welc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Everyone!!!! This is going to be my first go at a Spectacular! Fan fiction. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Any idea suggestions are welcome through the form of a PM. All outfits used in this are on my polyvore: .com/cgi/profile?id=651482

Summary: Just after Flux received the contract and before Nikko went with them on tour (that's how its gonna be in this story. Its plays a key role) he got Courtney pregnant. Now sixteen years later he is back in town and he runs into Andrea Alexander – Lane.

Andrea, or Andy, as she prefers is an aspiring musician, working on what she can in a show choir. At sixteen and living with out parents just her grandparents Andy gets the chance to meet Flux in person. What happens when she notices the similarities between she and Flux's lead singer?

Andrea's Point of View

Wiping away my tears with the back of my hand I closed my eyes, listening to the priest drone on about how people were going to miss my mother dearly. Last week my mother Courtney Lane died of breast cancer, something she gave us little notice about. Now I was to live with my grandmother and grandfather.

The funeral ended and instead of waiting to hear everyone's condolences I leaned down to tighten my converse before taking off in the direction of the high school. Holding tight to my tote bag I prayed that I'd make it on time to get ready for my performance.

Like my mother I am in Spectacular! Lincoln High Schools show choir group. It happened that today we are performing in a small competition. Since my mom had announced to the show choir two weeks ago that she had breast cancer my boyfriend and dance partner Seth Mason and I searched for once of her performances. Finally we found one to the song Something To Believe In that was one of my grandfather's songs. By now the high school had come into view. Pushing my self to speed walk towards the girls locker room I ran to get ready. Twenty minutes later I stepped out of the locker room wearing spaghetti strapped royal blue dress that had a sating band just under my bust, silver 2.5" high heels and simple silver and blue jewelry. While getting ready I had fixed my blue eye shadow, black eye liner and berry crush lip-gloss. My dark brown and blue streaked tresses were laying in waves down my back.

Due to the fact that Spectacular! Was going on in ten minutes I needed to get back stage. I slipped in with my group just as a dark haired, slightly aged guy stepped on stage causing the building to erupt in applause. He chuckled before speaking.

" First off tonight we have my all-time favorite group, Spectacular! Singing ' Something to Believe In, which is in loving memory of Courtney Lane." At the end his voice started to fade.

Ignoring it I stepped out onto the stage. This was one performance that I was giving my all for.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to awe! And Laura for reviewing

" _First off tonight we have my all-time favorite group, Spectacular! Singing ' Something to Believe In, which is in loving memory of Courtney Lane." At the end his voice started to fade. _

Ignoring it I stepped out onto the stage. This was one performance that I was giving my all for.

Walking to stage right I took a deep breath. This was one song that needed to be perfect. Like the video my grandfather (the incredible Joey Rome!) showed our show choir I started singing at first with Cody Kennedy, another one of our cute members. We had gotten through the first verse, and as practiced, Seth came up from a raised platform, taking over Cody's part.

By the time the song passed we had executed the performance perfectly. Breathing heavily we all bowed before running back stage. I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder and a familiar arse was in my face. Giggling I playfully hit me capture.

" Put me down Seth!" I asked chuckling. When that didn't work I moved to my next tactic. "With me in this position everyone can see my underwear, do you really want people seeing your property?"

That seemed to work since as soon as I said it Seth had flipped me over so that I was in his arms bridal style. The introductory guy from before walked over a small smile sitting on his face.

"My names Nikko Alexander and I must say that you executed the performance wonderfully. Almost like I went back and time and I was watching it from the audience." He said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

Grasping it I smiled. "Pleased to meet you. This is my boyfriend Set Mason and I'm Andrea Lane. My grandfather helped us with that. Said it would be good to do in memory of my mother." I explained.

"Your grandfather?" he questioned raising an eyebrow into a look, which I use frequently.

" Joey Rome." Was all I said. Something was way to familiar about him for my comfort level.

Shrugging it off I turned to grab my ipod off a nearby shelf where I had hidden it. Inserting the buds in my ears I switched the ipod on, pulling up the song ' Break My Heart.' A song that was written for my mom. Out of nowhere I recognized the similarities between Nikko and I. The dark hair, the tan skin, the eyes and the same attitude. Something was up.


End file.
